Angel of the Moon
by 20Chitose05
Summary: Me and my angel's fight to the top of Tokyo's Angelic Layer tounament. Cheesy title, I know. No comment. Please don't flame me you may make corrections some were delibrate, if I did, but don't say it's bad. I liked it. Kplus for violence in future chapte
1. Aysun, Angel of the Moon

Angel of the Moon Ch. I

(A/N: Aysun means "as beautiful as the moon" in Finnish. BTW, I got a lot of my names from this site: http/ Check it out! Yeah… the title… Don't know, and, to be honest, I really don't care. It sounded good.)

(Disclaimer: I hate these. I mean, really. Why would CLAMP be writing a Fanfiction? … I own Angelic Layer. If you believed that statement, get a head exam. OK? Ok.)

I stood in the doorway of the new Piffle Princess that they had built next to my school. I had gazed at it during breaks, but I didn't have an Angel. Duh. I had to use my own money. Sure, my parents paid for things that were needed, but made me buy things that I WANTED with money I earned myself.

Today, though, I had enough money for an Angel, and all the requirements! I was so excited, I had tripped over my own feet three times in the five hundred meters from the school to Piffle Princess. Sure, my knees hurt, but, you know, I was far too happy to care.

A girl with long black hair started jogging beside me. She was very short, but she was in my grade – she was wearing our school uniform. We stopped at the doors.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but are you going to get an Angel Egg too?" She asked.

"Um… yes, but why—"

"Well, I really don't have a clue what to do to make mine, so, I thought maybe you could help me." Her face was beet red – I could tell she was embarrassed that she was a middle schooler and didn't know much about Angelic Layer.

"Okay. I helped my sister, so I know a lot about it!"

"Thank you – what's your name? Mine's Eos."

"You're Greek?"

"Yup. I love it! I have so many names to choose from!"

"I'm Chitose. My mom's Japanese and my dad's German."

"Neat heritage." We went in to the store and went nuts on our allowance.

I dashed to the aisle labeled "Angelic Layer" and grabbed an Egg, silver-blue hair and the same color cloth. I didn'treally pay attention to what Eos was buying.Grabbing the other things, I paid and ran toward my house, which, being only a kilometer away, was visible already.

Opening the door to my house, I called,"I'm home!" enthusiastically. Apparently, my ecstatic-ness was very noticeable.

My older sister, Brigit, apparently the only one home, poked her head from the kitchen door and hollered, "Hey. What're you so happy about, Chitose?"

"Got my Angel Egg – finally!" I said excitedly.

"Cool! Maybe we can practice together now!" Brigit's eyes lightened.

"That'd be awesome!" I started hopping up and down.

"Then you best go make her!" She slapped my back playfully a few times. Her eyes went from me to Eos a few times, but she didn't ask about her.

"Right!" I ran into a bathroom. I'd actually helped make my sister's Angel, so I knew what to do.

Opening the Angel Egg over the sink, I wondered about what name I would give her. I sprayed water all over the doll so that she was no longer covered in the shock-absorbent liquid. Eos copied my moves carefully. Her glasses were splattered with the shock-absorbent liquid now – I nearly laughed, and I could tell she wanted to.

I carried the Angel into my room, which was decorated with many bookshelves, an art desk covered with pens and tablets, a desk with a computer on it, two leather swivel chairs, a TV, and a bed. She followed me and seemed to look longingly at my collection of 119 manga.

I cut her hair to a little more then waist-length and in a very wacky cork-screw ponytail in the back. I put the small hollow disks together, and put my doll in. My parameter was speed, but she was very high in the strength parameter all the same.

Eos got a power angel, and had shoulder-length aqua-green hair and then copied putting the disks together. She was nearly the opposite of my Angel. She was a fast heavyweight Angel, but very high in power.

Then I began to sew her clothes, which were the same color of her hair. Her clothes ended up being a bathing-suit like darker blue in the middle that was almost too hard to sew, almost metal-like, then the blue became nearly white with fabric short-shorts and long leather-like blue-white boots that went far past her knees, with only about a millimeter between them and the shorts. She had gloves, and they were white as untouched snow and barely traveled past her wrists. Her Angel Cord was black with white pricks and an eerie white crescent at the end.

Eos's Angel's clothes were very metal like as well, as she had metal-like arm, ankle, and wrist plates that were yellow and orange. Her shirt looked ripped and showed most of her stomach, and it was a pale yellow. She also had short blue shorts and higher-then-her-knee-orange-socks. Her shoes were very unique. They were made of the same metal-like, orange and yellow material and they had high, tennis-shoe like soles.

Her name… I thought very hard for a suitable name for her. I looked through the window above my desk. '_It's a full moon tonight…_' Then I stopped thinking for a moment. Her colors were similar to the moon. One more second and I had it. Aysun.

As beautiful as the moon.

Amaterasu.

Sun goddess.

* * *

Sooooooo? Do you like the changes I made? Anyhoo, Eos means "dawn" in Greek.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORTANT! I've made some major changes in chapter 1. Be sure to read it again! Mty sister didn't wantto be in it, so... you see m7y point. I'm putting my friend in there instead. enjoy!


End file.
